The invention relates to a mounting for connecting two furniture parts. Such a mounting is formed of a clamping part which can be fastened to a first furniture part and which comprises a locking head and a rotating lock which is insertable in a cylindrical recess of the second furniture part and is of a substantially cylindrical shape and has at least one approximately helically extending inner clamping cam which engages behind said locking head.
Mountings of this type are known per se.
However, the known mountings have the disadvantage that they can be loosened due to vibrations of the means of transport, which occur during transportion.
Attempts were made to prevent this disadvantage either by constructing the inner clamping cam in a wave-shaped manner so that a catching effect was brought about between the mounting parts or by providing saw-toothlike teeth on the outer surface of the rotating lock.
With the outer teeth, the entire restoring moment was exerted on the bearing surface; i.e., the occurring forces had to be removed from the outer surface of the rotating lock, wherein the saw-teeth worked into the work material of the furniture like a circular saw because of the occurring vibrations, so that the connection loosened.
The wave-shaped teeth on the inner clamping cam were also insufficient by themselves for preventing the undesired loosening of the connection.